


If They Could See Me Now

by flickawhip



Series: Sable Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Soft!Sable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sable/Reader fluff
Relationships: Sable (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sable Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108998





	If They Could See Me Now

“Ow…”

Sable sighs, curling against you gently, pulling you into her lap after you jump at the sound of thunder. You already got hurt in the ring, coming home to your wife and looking a little more miserable. 

“Baby… you need to relax.”

She speaks softly, cradling you tighter still when you jump, nestling into Sable tightly with a whine. 

“I hate lightning and thunder…”

You mutter the words, yelping a little when she picks you up to carry you to bed, settling you with a smile and nestling into you with a smirk. 

“Better?”

You nod meekly, sigh when she curls against you and hides her face in your neck with a sigh, and relax. She might be the big tough woman of WWE, but she’s also your Sable, the woman you fell in love with, the woman who will always make you feel less afraid and scared. You can’t help loving her for her attentions.


End file.
